Sails in the fog Season 1 walkthroughs
Page under construction Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of four variables: you can follow the path of Diplomacy ⚖️ or Strength ⚔️, and you can follow the path of White Magic ☄️ or Black Magic ��. Your choices can also influence your Pirate Reputation �� '''and your Ship condition ⚓'. These choices change (quite significantly) the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Your �� '''romantic choices' also have a significant impact on the story. If you choose to romance a character, romantic scenes with other characters might be cut short or not even be available at all. Some characters might be romanced at the same time, but others are available only if you have made specific romantic choices in the story. Please note: choices that have no significant effect on the plot have not been included in the walkthrough. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Click here to go back to Sails in the fog's main wiki page. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S1, Ep 1:' The Best Day In one of the Spanish colonies, Adelaide is enjoying serenely her last quiet day. Tomorrow her life will change for good. Choice: After seeing young William being hit by soldiers. "What should I do?" * Hit the soldier with the basket (+1 Strength ⚔️) * Distract the soldier with a chat (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) Choice: MC asks Boatswain Seamus about life on the sea. "But, tell me, how does it feel..." * To hear the cannons roar and board another ship? (+1 Stength ⚔️) * Seeing uncharted lands and countries?'' (+1 Diplomacy''⚖️'')'' 'S1, Ep 2: Into The Fog' Adelaide’s life turns upside down when she is forced to become a fugitive Choice: Diego tries to put a necklace on Adelaide "How to react?" * Don't let him get behind (+1 Strength ⚔️) * Allow him to put on the necklace. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) ⏱️'QUICK Choice: Get away from Diego' THIS CHOICE IS TIMED! * Run away. (Correct) * Throw the book at him. (Correct) ��'Diamond Choice: Escape from Diego' "How to get out?" *'Snatch his dagger. ''('��'23)(MC permanently scars Diego)' *Call for help. '''Choice (If you took Diego's dagger): Decide what to do with the dagger' "What now?" *Hide the dagger by taking it. (MC gets Diego's dagger)(+2 '''''Stength ''⚔️'')' *Cut off Diego's Order of Merit '(MC gets Diego's medal) (+2 ''⚖️)'' '''Choice: MC's father attacks Diego "What now?" *Help father neutralize the enemy. (MC smashes a vase onto Diego's head knocking him out and says goodbye to her parents.) '' *Run away through the window. ''(MC immediately jumps out the window and heads to the docks.) Choice (If you stayed to help your parents): Get past the soldiers "Listen, soldiers:" *Trick them. (+1 ⚖️) *Threaten them. (+1 '''''Strength ''⚔️'')' '''Choice (If you left home immediately): Get away from the soldiers' "What should I do?" *Block their way.'' (+1 ''Strength ⚔️)''' *Get them off track. (+1 ⚖️)'' '''Choice: Respond to young William's confession "And what should I do with this confession?" *Support the boy in his intentions. (+ William affection '��) (+1 ⚖️)'' *Bring him down to earth. ''(+1 '''''Strength⚔️)' '''PATH OF DIPLOMACY ⚖️:' MC sneaks onto the ship. PATH OF STRENGTH ⚔️: MC walks onto the ship 'S1, Ep 3: A New Life' Heavy everyday life on the ship. Adelaide will feel at her own skin what the sea life means. Choice: Introduce yourself to the crew "How to appear in front of the crew?" *Smile and be friendly. '''(+1 Diplomacy ''⚖️) *Stay fearless and brave. (+1 Strength ⚔️) Choice: One of the crew members says a rude remark *Keep quiet. *Joke. (+1 ⚖️) *Give a witty response. (+1 ''Strength'⚔️'') Choice: Bobby gives you advice *Thank you for telling me. '''(+1 ''⚖️) *I'll manage without you. (+1 ''Strength'⚔️'') ��'Diamond Choice: Get to know Jackie ' "Jackie..." *'This is not an answer. I want to know everything. ''('��'''20)(Jackie backstory.) *And is it enough? Choice: Someone rolls a cannonball to MC "May I say." *Who’s the scoundrel coward? (+1 ''Strength'⚔️'') *We misunderstood each other, it seems. '''(+1 ''⚖️) PATH OF DIPLOMACY ⚖️: 'The crew treats you to a nice dinner as an apology. ' ''' '''PATH OF STRENGTH ⚔️: '''The crew puts Adelaide through an initiation. '''QUICK Choice (During the initiation): How to fend off the attack "With her last breath " *Flip over the barrel *Bite the hand (Correct) Choice (During the initiation): The crew hands MC a big mug "I don't trust this drink" *Take a sip *Chug it all down (Correct) ��'Diamond Choice: Choose an outfit' *Gorgeous naval uniform'' (��30)(The crew compliments you but this DOES NOT affect the story)'' *Decent pirate outfit 'S1, Ep 4: The Breaking Point' The danger catches up with Adelaide: Diego flagship is on her tail. The heroine will have to meet her enemy face to face. Choice: Sebastian tries to romance MC "How to react?" *Share his feelings. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️)(+ Sebastian affection '��)'' *Siege. ''(+1 Strength ⚔️)'' '''��Diamond Choice: (If you chose to share Sebastian's feelings): Sebastian is kissing MC "(And...)" *Seduce. (��''29'')(MC shares an intimate scene with Sebastian)' *Slow down. '(Talk to Sebastian) ��Diamond Choice: (If you chose to siege Sebastian): Sebastian says that all strong women tend to continuously want more. "Do you know what I want?" *You! (Seduce him.) (��''29)(+ Sebastian affection��')(MC shares an intimate scene with Sebastian)' *Freedom. '(Talk to Sebastian)' '''Choice: Answer Sebastian's question on Diego's galleon' "This..." *Bastard wants to rob us blind. (+1 ''Strength'⚔️'') *My fiance. He came for me. '''(+1 ''⚖️) Choice: Diego's soldiers will come on board The First Swallow to take Adelaide back. ''' "How to greet Diego?" *Insult and spit in the face ''(+1 '''''Strength⚔️) ' *Discuss the terms of surrender '(+1 ''⚖️) '' '''��Diamond Choice: Diego asks the Chaplain to marry him and Adelaide "Padre!" *Protest and prove the illegality of what is happening. '(��21)(+ Chaplain relationship) *Accept it. Choice: Diego tries to attack The First Swallow "I must save the crew!" *Distract Diego with his Order of Merit. (+3 ⚖️) ::::: or *To stab Diego with his own dagger. (+3 ''Strength'⚔️'') *Hit with the first thing that comes to hand. '(+1 ''Strength'⚔️'') *Distract his crew. '''(+1 ''⚖️) PATH OF DIPLOMACY ⚖️: Adelaide speaks with Diego's soldiers to persuade them into betraying Diego. PATH OF STRENGTH ⚔️: Adelaide grabs some weapons and begins to attack. Diego and Sebastian duel. ��'Diamond Choice: Diego tries to shoot Jackie' "Jackie!" *Jump to save Jackie. (��9)(+ Jackie affection)(Adelaide saves Jackie.) *Freeze in horror. (Jackie loses his hand.) 'S1, Ep 5: All Over Again' Adelaide is taken into the open seas. There is not a soul around and death glimpses on the horizon. Choice: Adelaide is stranded in the middle of the ocean "And what am I to do now?" *Swim-it won't get worse.'' (+1 Strength ⚔️)'' *Stay in place. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) Choice: What do you regret? "I regret, only..." *Not taking revenge on Diego. (+1 Black Magic ��) *I don't know if my friends and family are alive. (+1 White Magic ☄️) ��'Diamond Choice: The Colonist Clive questions your identity' "I..." *Pretend to be the governor. (��12)(+1 ''Strength'⚔️'')(+1 Diplomacy)(+ Colonist relationship) *Adelaide (tell the truth) '''(+1 ''⚖️) *Captain (hide the truth) (+1 ''Strength'⚔️'') ��Diamond Choice: Choose your outfit *Royal ballroom dress '(��18)(Does not affect the story) *English style dress *Dutch style dress Choice: The fog is settling in. "Captain." *Order the crew to prepare for the fight. (+1 ''Strength'⚔️'') *Hard right rudder! We need to leave this fog. '''(+1 ''⚖️) Choice: The undead are attacking "Listen to my command!" *Leave everything! Get the boats in the water! (+1 ⚖️) *Close ranks! Fight with everything you've got! (+1 ''Strength'⚔️'') ��Diamond Choice (If you chose to leave the ship immediately): The undead continue to pursue you in the ocean "This cannot be the end!" *Ask the sea for a miracle. '(��32)(You unlock the white path of magic) *Try to stall them. ��Diamond Choice (If you chose to stay on the ship and fight): The undead start firing cannons at the ship "This cannot be the end!" *Hope for the best and believe in a miracle. (��32)(You unlock the black path of magic) *Engage in the last battle. PATH OF WHITE MAGIC ☄️: Adelaide receives aid from the mermaid spirit. (+2 ☄️) PATH OF BLACK MAGIC ��: Adelaide receives aid from the manta a sea demon. (+2 ��) 'S1, Ep 6: New Shore' The sea washed up Adelaide on a tropical shore that seems to be an uninhabited island. Choice: Old man does not believe Adelaide exists "Listen!" *I demand an explanation! (+1 Strength ⚔️) *I am real. Believe me. (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) Choice: Gain an animal companion of your choice *Lemur (Playful creature who often brings you items) *Parrot (Talkative parrot who knows useful phrases) ��Diamond Choice: Choose a necklace *Precious necklace (��6)(Does not affect the story) *Royal necklace'' (��10)(Does not affect the story)'' *Simple necklace ��Diamond Choice: Adelaide asks about Ponce's past "Tell it..." *As detailed as possible. (��27)(Major backstory told with visuals) *In short. (A summary of the backstory.)(If you select this version, you get a second chance to spend diamonds and see it with visuals while you dream) Choice: Adelaide makes plans for when she gets off the island "I need to leave this island soon, too..." *To avenge and restore justice (+1 Black magic ��) *To see those who are dear to heart (+1 White magic ☄️) Choice: Adelaide hears noises in the jungle "What should I do?" *Check out the scary noises (+1 ��) *Go to the rescue of the victim (+1 ☄️) QUICK Choice (If you go to the rescue of the victim: A snake is attacking a poor bird "What should I do?" *Rush with a torch towards the snake and scare it away. (Correct) *Stay away and not take chances. QUICK Choice (If you go to the scary noises: A dead man comes out of the ocean to attack you "What to do?" *Attack first. (Correct) *Wait for the actions of the dead man. PATH OF WHITE MAGIC ☄️: '''The bird transforms into the mermaid and starts to speak to you '''PATH OF BLACK MAGIC ��: The ashes transforms into the manta and then into a dark spirit. ��'Diamond Choice: The spirit dives back into the ocean' "Wait..." *I need to know what’s going on!' ''(��10)(Meet the mermaid/the voice spirit and get some answers.) *Freeze in a daze. 'S1, Ep 7: A New Me' Adelaide embarks on a heavy training under the guidance of the hermit as she will have to face the mysterious spirits of these lands. Choice: Your pet is causing a ruckus which wakes you "And what should I do with you?" *Scold (+1 Strength ⚔️) *Forgive (+1 Diplomacy ⚖️) ��Diamond Choice: Choose a weapon *Ponce's family saber (��34)(Reliable weapon in battle) *A simple rapier. QUICK Choice: Ponce attacks you "What to do?" *Wait. *Go to the right. (Correct) *Go to the left. Choice: Decide how you will use the skills you have learned. "I'll use this..." *Only as a last resort (+2 ⚖️) *To take revenge on the enemy. (+2 ''Strength'⚔️'') ��Diamond Choice: Choose an outfit *A festive La Muerte dress. '(��20)(Does not affect the story) *A simple Mexican dress. Choice: How do you feel "I feel..." *A dark witch (+2 Black Magic ��) *A bright enchantress (+2 White Magic ☄️) PATH OF DIPLOMACY ⚖️: Adelaide apologizes to the spirits. PATH OF STRENGTH ⚔️: Adelaide seeks to control the spirits. PATH OF WHITE MAGIC ☄️: Adelaide opens her soul and embraces the spirits. The mermaid appears. "You are..." *The one who I need. (Correct) *Not the one I need. PATH OF DARK MAGIC ��: Adelaide opens her soul and overpowers the spirits. The voice appears. "You are..." *The one who I need. (Correct) *Not the one I need. ��Diamond Choice: The mermaid tries to romance you "Though you're an angel, but..." *I want the same. (��11)(+ Mermaid affection ��)(You have an intimate scene with her) *It is not right. (You leave the Fiddler's Green) ��Diamond Choice: The voice tries to romance you "My devil..." *Seduce him. (��11)(+ Voice affection ��)(You have an intimate scene with him) *Cool your ardor. (You leave the Deadman's Locker) 'S1, Ep 8: All Over Again' : There are people on the island so there is hope for an escape. But who could these guests be? 'S1, Ep 9: Yo-ho-ho!' : Fate will bring you to one of the most terrifying pirates of all seas- Flint. Can you stand up to him and prove your courage. 'S1, Bonus Episode: Treasure Island' : Find yourself at the very beginning of events that were the bedrock of all pirate stories. Category:Walkthroughs